


I can help you

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Crush, Drinking blood, F/M, Maid, Masturbating, Slightly Dominant Loki, Vampire Bites, Vampire Loki, hunger, master - Freeform, ofc saves loki, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From a prompt: A story about Loki as a vampire. He has a young maid who is so obssessed with him that she touches herself every night while listening to him making love to his mistresses. One day to save him she let him drink his blood but unexpectedly the night that follow while he is making love to a girl he can hear her thoughts while she touches herself and the maid can hear his too.





	I can help you

Loki had hired young Katie about a year ago. He found upkeeping his large three-story house too much to do alone.

Katie had been over the moon getting the job. She was provided with her own bedroom, with an en-suite. She was also allowed to use the smaller maid’s kitchen at the back of the house. But over the course of the year, she found herself more and more in Loki’s company during dinner in the main kitchen.

Loki greatly enjoyed her company and adored her. She was a bright, bubbly young girl with a heart of gold. She had a laid-back attitude towards life, which Loki really liked about her. It took a lot to get her wound up or angry, in-fact, he had never seen her even slightly angry or pissed off. She was attentive to his needs, always cheered him up if he was having a bad day.

Katie was smitten with her master. He was very kind to her, always made sure she had whatever she needed along with an amazing wage every month. He was easy to talk to; they always had a laugh together.

But there was just one little problem for Katie… She was completely in love with Loki. She had tried to act upon her crush, but she was scared that he didn’t have the same feelings for her and that he would fire her. So she kept it all to herself.

The main downfall was that Katie’s bedroom shared a wall with Loki’s room. So when he had  _guests_ over for the night, poor Katie could hear  _everything._ Loki’s grunting and moaning, his dirty talk… Almost always to do with devouring her, how delicious she tasted and how delightful she felt around his cock. Often it would all be accompanied by the headboard banging repeatedly against the wall.

Katie would touch herself every night without fail, eyes closed listening to her Master next door. Wishing and imagining that it was her he was on top of, fucking her like crazy.

  
One morning, Katie was dusting in the hall by the front door when Loki came downstairs, in his all black suit, ready to go out to work.

Katie opened the drawer by the door and took out his black leather gloves that he never went without. She was maaaaybe slightly obsessed with them and how they looked on Loki.

She went over to him and they both smiled as she slid the gloves over his long fingers and snugly onto his hands.

‘Thank you, Katie.’ He purred, then he cupped her cheek with his hand, making her smile wider and a small blush creep up her cheeks. ‘I do not deserve you.’ He said.

‘Nonsense! It’s me who doesn’t deserve you!’ Katie replied.

Loki chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. ‘I may be late tonight; I shall do my best not to make too much noise on my return.’ He smiled sweetly at her then ducked out the door.  
  


Loki hadn’t been lying when he said he might be late home, it was near midnight before Katie heard the gravel crunching from underneath a taxi pulling up. She had left her window open deliberately so she would know when he was back.

She slipped out of bed and went downstairs to see if he needed anything before going to bed, but she was surprised and very concerned when Loki came in falling through the front door.

‘Sir? Are you ok?’ She ran down the last few steps and rushed over to his hunched over form. She noticed his beautiful green eyes were brighter than they ever had been before.

‘Get away from me, Katie.’ He snarled; his voice sounded deeper, darker than normal. He put his hand up towards her. ‘Oh god, your scent.’ He groaned and then covered his nose with his palm, further confusing the girl who was scared and worried. He was in pain and seemed like he was battling internally with himself, physically and mentally.

Loki managed to get over to the living room and he slammed the door shut on her.

‘Loki? Please, what’s happening? I’ll call an ambulance!’

‘NO!’ Loki barked, making her pause. ‘Call Mandy… But it might be too late.’ He called through, then another pained grunt came from him.

Mandy was one of his many fuck buddies that frequented his bed.

‘What can I do? What’s going on?’

Loki never responded for a moment. But then he did eventually.

‘I never wanted you to find out… Especially in this way… Arghhhh!’ He sounded in so much pain, it was breaking Katie’s heart. She felt so helpless.

‘I’m a vampire. But I’m dying. I was attacked by another vampire and I need blood to give me my strength back… Human blood.’ He slammed his fist to the door with a roar. Trying so hard to keep himself under control. But the smell of Katie was driving him crazy, all he needed and wanted was just at the other side of the door…

She always smelled good to him,  _so bloody good._ But now, when he was craving and his body literally  _needed_ her blood to live, she was all the more divine smelling.

Katie was in shock; it took a minute for everything to sink in. She knew she should’ve run for the hills, screaming. But it all made sense now. His pale skin, dislike of the sun and not to mention his hate for garlic, it was banned from the house.

‘I… I can help you.’ She squeaked, her voice trembling slightly at the thought.

There was silence from the other side of the door. But then it opened, _slowly_. Loki was sitting on the floor, eyes wide and hungry. Feral, almost. But he looked paler than ever, if that was even possible. His nostrils were flaring, taking in her scent.

‘I… I don’t want to hurt you.’ He said, sounding pained himself.

But Katie moved closer to him and crouched down next to him. She reached out and cupped his cheek. He quickly grabbed her hand and turned his face into her palm, inhaling deeply and licking her skin.

‘You should run, Katie… I can’t control myself now.’ He growled, his grip tightening on her hand.

‘I don’t want to run, Loki. I trust you. I know you won’t kill me… But I don’t want you to die. Please.’ She whimpered, eyes watering at the thought of losing him.

Loki let out an animalistic growl when Katie moved her hair back over her shoulder and bared her neck, offering herself up on a plate to him.

She saw his fangs appear amongst all the drool. Her heart was racing like crazy, and he could sense every beat. All the blood rushing through her veins,  _he could sense it all_.

He moved in swiftly, sinking his teeth into her neck and sliding an arm around her, worried she would try and escape. Have second thoughts.

Even though the initial piercing from his fangs hurt like hell, she wasn’t going anywhere.

As soon as the vampire got the first taste of her blood, he went into a frenzy. He had never tasted blood like hers before, so sweet, so juicy… Better than he had ever imagined.

Loki moved them, laying her down so he could lie on top of her, still latched hungrily onto her neck. He couldn’t resist grinding against her thigh, feeding always aroused him, especially because it was  _her._

Katie felt extremely light and floaty while he sucked her blood, like she was just made of feathers. Her eyes started to flutter shut, until she passed out beneath Loki.

  
When Katie came around the following morning, she was still a bit disorientated. But at first, she thought it had all been a dream. And she probably would have thought so if it wasn’t for Loki sitting on the bed by her side.

He had taken off his suit jacket that was draped over her desk with his gloves on top. He’d taken off his tie, unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and rolled his sleeves up his forearms. And he was gently petting her head, smiling when she woke.

‘Glad to see you’re awake, darling… I thought for a minute I’d drank too much of you.’ He said sheepishly.

She sat up more and reached up to touch the two small holes in her neck, hissing when it stung a bit.

‘That will sting for a while, and it is quite common to pass out the first time.’ He said softly. ‘I am truly sorry you had to experience this.’ His brows furrowed in sadness.

‘No, don’t be sorry. As long as you’re alive and well.’ Katie smiled.

‘Yes, thanks to you.’

‘Were you with me all night?’ Katie asked, realising it was late morning.

‘I was. I needed to make sure you were ok, I wasn’t going to leave you after…  _that.’_ He sighed.

‘Why didn’t you tell me before?’

Loki swallowed before answering. ‘I was scared you would run away, that you would be scared of me.’ He said truthfully.

Katie looked sad at that, that he had been so worried about scaring her away.

‘I guess I understand that. So many things make sense now… The women that you, uhh… sleep with regularly, do you  _drink_ from them?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes.’ He nodded. ‘Feeding and sex usually go hand in hand, because of the high adrenaline in my body when doing either of those things, it brings out the other. The girls all rotate, because if I was to feed from one every day it would kill them. It gives them plenty of time to recover, while keeping my hunger satisfied.’ Loki explained.

Katie nodded in understanding. Though she couldn’t deny the immense jealousy that she felt towards the women.

‘I can’t thank you enough, Katie. For saving me last night.’ Loki picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles, making her heart flutter.

  
Katie was dismissed from her duties for a few days to recover. She was amazed at how much she slept, having slept most of the day then all through the night again. The following day, she spent it in bed watching TV or reading, and of course napping some more.

Loki checked in on her regularly, to make sure she was ok.

Then at night, she heard that he had company… Though she understood, now knowing he would die without… But still. Her heart ached. And so did something else.

  
Loki had just sank his cock into the girl, and was preparing to sink his teeth into her too, when he heard a noise.

_Oh god, Loki. Why isn’t that me? I bet she’s in heaven right now already. I wonder when he starts to feed? The feeling…_

Loki paused, hips against the girl who started to wriggle impatiently.   
  


In the next room, at the same time, Katie was fingering herself when she suddenly heard what sounded like Loki’s voice, but in her mind.

_I wish you would shut up, I can’t be doing with your incessant chatting tonight. If only you were my darling Katie, she can scream and make as much noise as she likes. I wonder what she sounds like when she comes? If when I sank my teeth into her was anything to go by, it must be delightful. God, she smelled and tasted so amazing. Like I’d always imagined._

Katie shot up and gasped. Had she really just heard that? Was she imagining it?

  
‘Loki? Are you alright?’ The girl under him asked.

Loki frowned, even with her body tightening around his cock, he couldn’t concentrate on her. All he wanted was Katie.

But he thought perhaps it was in his mind, so he tried to focus again and started moving his hips.

‘Bite me, please bite me already!’ She begged.

Loki growled internally. Then he heard it again and he sat back on his heels in shock.

_Did I just hear Loki in my head? What the hell? Am I going crazy?_

‘Loki?’

He ignored the girl and pulled out of her, without giving her another thought he rushed out of bed and hauled on his leather trousers on the way out the door. As he went to the door next to his, to Katie’s room, he stopped and closed his eyes to concentrate.

_Katie… Can you hear me?_

Katie had thought what she heard was just in her mind, but she heard it again and froze. She was too scared to think of anything, but it was hard to just turn her thoughts off. So Loki heard panicking thoughts flit through her mind.

He’d had enough waiting. He burst into her room to find her stumbling across the room towards the en-suite. She was naked and let out a screech, running back to the bed she grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around herself. Her cheeks were bright red.

Loki’s chest was heaving. He was hungry for her. In more ways than just one. He could not only smell her scent, but he could smell her arousal.

He crossed the room in a few large steps until he was right in her space. He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I can hear your thoughts.’

‘I… I…’

‘I had no idea you felt the same way for me.’ He purred and lightly slid his hand down her arm, making goosebumps rise on her skin. Then he entwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his nose, inhaling deeply.

Katie was slightly mortified, considering those fingers had just been buried inside of her, still covered in her arousal.

‘I… I didn’t want to say anything. I was scared you would chuck me out.’ She squeaked, unable to look him in the eye yet.

But Loki dropped her hand and tilted her chin up. ‘I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you to find out what I was. I didn’t want to hurt you, or scare you.’

‘Why can I hear your thoughts?’ Katie asked, squeezing her thighs together to try and get rid of the feeling. But Loki could still smell her wetness running down her thighs.

‘I have heard of it happening, rarely. When a vampire feeds from his soulmate, they are connected on a deep level.’

Katie’s eyes widened, but she felt her heart burst.

Loki slid his hand round to the back of her head, holding her still as he leaned in to kiss her hungrily. The two toppled down onto her bed, and his fangs soon came out to play… And Katie was more than eager to sate his needs.

In both ways.


End file.
